I love you Git
by Feliciana-Kirkland
Summary: Sequel to I love you Arthur. He was gone. That irritating, loud, lovable git was gone... and its all my fault.


Here is the sequel yay~ yeah first time i wrote it it was just... junk. It was written terrible so i re wrote it to this. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Flying use to bring me so much joy, now it's only a sad time for me to be by myself. A week ago I lost one of my most precious people.

If only I had known, maybe, just maybe I could have saved him.

It was a normal day same old meeting, all of us bickering at each other until Ludwig finally yelled at us. We'd all have a headache by then so the meeting would adjourn and be put off until the next day.

You'll think me stupid really, I should have noticed im sure everyone else did, how unnaturally quiet he was being. He normally bugs me at least sometime during the meeting but today he was silent and stayed in his seat close to Mathew.

Of course I would be too irritated to even try to converse civilly with any of the others so I would sneak away. I would walk around the city seeing but not really hearing any of the noise around me.

Finally I would find a deserted part of the city, the alleys always worked well, and find the nearest building I could climb. Once at the top all I had to do was wait, standing on the ledge waiting patiently, and once the time was perfect I jumped.

Now normally most people wouldn't be jumping of a building unless they wished to end their existence. For me though normal isn't really a big thing in my life.

I waited for the last possible moment, then right before I crashed into the ground, large white wings spread out from my back carrying me back higher and higher into the air.

It's an amazing feeling, being able to leave the world behind, flying freely through the clouds with no one to complain. There was nothing up here, no annoying meetings or other countries arguing. Just pure, sweet freedom.

Flying around the city I was able to see everything. The ground below lite up by the fading sun, making the normally loud and dank place seem beautiful.

Everything up here was beautiful, but we all know true beauty is a fickle thing, never lasting for more than a few moments.

I was flying past the building where we all were being housed for this meeting, and I didn't notice. I didn't notice him step up onto the ledge. Didn't notice when he took one final deep breathe before jumping to his doom.

I finally registered a presence beside me, then I faintly hear my name in that familiar accent and I froze. How was it possible?! No it must have been a trick perhaps I had been flying to high and it was messing with my head.

Looking over my gaze meets with bright sky blue and my heart skips a beat. It was real, he's beside me, and that's when it hit me. I had wings, he didn't, he was going to die.

Panic seized me as he started falling faster, leaving my side to fall below me. Flapping as hard as I could I raced after him desperately, stretching out my arm as far as I could in a desperate attempt to save this man. This loud, annoying, infuriating man I loved more than anything.

I yelled out his name wishing he was only a little closer so I could grab his hand and save him. My eyes were watering by now though no tears fell as I tried to fly a little faster.

Then he laughed, a warm, joyful laugh and I felt warmth spread through me. Oh how I loved this mans laugh, though if anyone asked I would heavily deny it. Those deep bright blue eyes light up with happiness and…love? Slowly, though, his laughter faded into a small, sad smile. My heart ached seeing that smile.

With a final burst of speed I closed the distance between us wrapping my arms around him. But all that was there was air.

I love you… Arthur.

That was all I caught. Then all I could do was watch as he slipped farther away from me. I screamed his name, my heart feeling as if it had turned to ice. NO! no not him anyone but him! I watched as he crashed into the ground body convulsing then falling limp, blood quickly forming a puddle around him.

As soon as my feet hit ground I ran to him, collapsing as soon as I reached him.

No not him why god why him? Anyone in this world just… not him!

I cradled him to me, sobs racking my body as I held him tightly. I knew a crowd would have gathered by then most of them probably shocked at the sight of my wings but I didn't care. Not about them, not about the blood now soaking my clothes, none of it. Only him.

Later I learned that the other nations had heard the commotion outside the building and had gone to go see themselves. Apparently one of them, the little git, had noticed my wings and told the others something was up.

When they found me I was covered in his blood, sobbing like a baby. They apparently had a hard time getting me to move, I myself can barely remember much after he… crashed. It took Ludwig, Matthias, Berwald, and Ivan to get me to let go of him, while the ambulance took him away. Guess I gave them some injuries in the process, id apologize later.

Now here I stand in front of his grave a week later a large bouquet of flowers in hand. Setting them down on the cold stone a single tear fell gently landing on one of the petals. Another drop soon hit then another, soon it was down pouring making everything colder and darker.

I love you to you idiot… I love you.

-BANG-

Then darkness

Eyes like the summer sky.

Arthur!~

A smile

Hello love~

Peace… sweet sweet peace.

* * *

Authors note: Second story uploaded in a day. Progress! The plot bunnies are slowly getting back into gear so i should have some more new stories out soon~


End file.
